Teacupsfull
Teacupsfull is a luxury tea brand based out of Gurgaon, Haryana in India. The promoters of the company have collectively over 100 years experience in tea. The company has its roots in Darjeeling Our promoters : Narendra Kumar Puri Co-founder & Tea Master Mr. Puri joined the tea industry in 1966 in erstwhile Duncan Brothers and was posted in Lankapara Tea Estate, thereafter to Aibheel Tea Estate which merged into Goodricke Group Ltd. With a career spanning over 40 years in Tea, he was posted in prized tea estates like Thurbo Tea Estate , Badamtam Tea Eastate, Barnesberg Tea Eastate, Runglee Rungliot Tea Eastate, Marybong Tea Eastate, Leeshriver Tea Eastate, Chulsa Tea Eastate, Sankos Tea Eastate, Danjuahjar Tea Eastate and Aibheel Tea Eastate. He retired as General Manager of Goodricke Group Ltd. While at service he had grown, harvested and manufactured the finest teas that commanded the highest prices in the auctions. He is a native of Darjeeling and currently resides in Gurgaon. Gitesh Sasan Tea Master Mr. Sasan joined the tea industry in the North East of India in 1967. Initially with Mcleod Russel and later with Rydak Syndicate, he worked in tea plantations in North Bengal in the Dooars district (Jainti/Chuapara/Matelli-Moortee/Baradighi tea gardens), in the North Bank in Assam (Monabari/Halem/Gingia/Tezpore Gogra) and in the Cachar district (Serispore). Additionally, he served as Vice Chairman, The Surma Valley Branch of the Tea Association and as Technical Adviser to Tocklai Research Association for Tripura Plantations, in an advisory capacity. He retired as Senior Manager in 1991 and has over 25 years of experience in growing, harvesting, manufacturing, and selling of tea. He now resides in Gurgaon. Jivan Pradhan Tea Master Mr Pradhan joined the tea industry with the erstwhile British owned Lebong Tea Company in 1965 and was posted at the Badamtam Tea Estate in Darjeeling, which eventually merged with Goodgricke Group Ltd in the UK. His first posting as Manager was in 1970 at the Kumargram Tea Estate in the Dooars. With a career spanning nearly 40 years in Tea, he retired as Deputy General Manager from Thurbo Tea Garden in Darjeeling. During his tenure he has managed various gardens in both the Dooars and Darjeeling including Barnesbeg, Marybong, Chulsa and Meenglas Tea Gardens. He is a native of Kalimpong sub-division of Darjeeling District and currently resides in his hometown. About Teacupsfull Teacupsfull sells the finest quality loose leaf tea from the best estates of Assam, Darjeeling, Sikkim and Nilgiris. Our teas are selected by Tea Planters who have spent a lifetime in the tea estates. Every tea featured on our online tea store has been personally curated by our Tea Masters and the second generation of Tea Tasters who are preserving the tradition of selecting fine teas. We will share their stories with you. Stories that preserve; history, secrets, heritage, insight, curiosity, laughter and inspire learning. When you shop with us, you can be rest assured that you are getting the most authentic tea resulting in a superior tea drinking experience. External Links The website is https://www.teacupsfull.com/. Category:Indian tea companies